Walk Through The Fire
by SunnydaleGoldenGirl
Summary: After Joyce Summers death in 2001, Buffy's twin cousin comes to live with the Summer's girls, but Annette is more than she seems. B:S, X:D, F:We, I:G, Wi:T, D:Cn, A:An. AU.OC. M for future chapters.
1. On The Thoughts of Strangers

**Walk Through The Fire**

**Summery:** After Joyce Summers death in 2001, Buffy's twin cousin comes to live with the Summer's girls, but Annette is more than she seems. B/S, X/D, F/We, I/G, Wi/T, D/Cn, A/An. AU.OC.

**Author's Note: **Re-written from the original version that I'd posted on Quizilla. To see the original, go to Anne30S2M's webpage on Quzilla. I do not own BtVS or AtS, that is the great Joss Whedon's honor and I am but a humble fan and servant of the master.

* * *

**Chapter 1-**On the Thoughts of Strangers 

**2001**

"_Annette, quickly. The Beast is coming. Join the circle._" Father Celestine called in Latin. As quickly as she could, Annette ran to the circle of monks, who were completing the spell to transform her in to the girl she was to be for the rest of her life. "_Picture the new life. Envision your role in their circles, Annette._" And she did that. Annette saw herself in the life of the Chosen One and her friends. "_Remember the mission. The mission is what matters._" Father Celestine pressed. The Beast beat on the door of the monestary. They all continued to chant the spell, to complete it before the Beast entered. The wooden door was no match for the Beast and with a kick it slammed across the room, creating splinters.

"There you are!" The Beast said walking in.

"_Go, now, Annette. Do not stop until you reach the key._" Annette did as she was told and slipped out into the night, beyond the Beast's notice. She didn't let one tear fall, even knowing that the only family she ever had was dead. She felt faint and stumbled. Then with a rush, flashes hit her mind, memories. Mother and Father taking her to her first doctor's appointment. Visiting Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank. Seeing baby Dawn for the first time. Playing doll's with Buffy. Moving in with Aunt Joyce, Dawn, and Buffy after Mother and Father were killed by Carthax demons and she was attacked and infused with their blood, causing her to gain in power, strength. Empathy, demonic strength, telepathy, telekinesis, and psychic. She remembered the feel of Xander Harris's arms around her and of Cordelia Chase's jealousy. She could feel the pain of when Angel turned into Angelus on Buffy's and her 17th birthday and how he came after her, found her, and raped her. She remembered attending Prom with no one, dancing only with Giles and Xander. She was there with them at graduation, helping Buffy kill the mayor. She could remember it all. But, her other memories were not lost. She retained them all. When Annette had the strength, she ran to 1630 Revello Drive. When she reached the door, she opened it, knowing that she was welcome. She called, "Buffy? Dawn? I'm home!" Buffy rushed in and gave Annette a hug. Annette considered how amazing it was that she looked exactly like Buffy, a complete carbon copy almost. Her eyes were the only mere difference. Buffy had blue and Annette had green.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you, Annie." Annette held her cousin close to her.

"I'm sorry, I should've come sooner." Anne told her. They began to talk about the last 2 years. The two years that Annette Summers was away at school in L.A. In the other life, she was, in fact, training. The only thing that really happened to Annette that was in Buffy's memory was when Angelus beat and rapped her.

**Present (AU, 2005)**

Annette stepped out of the taxi in front of Uncle Hank's house. She took in a deep breath, hoping that he would know where to find Angel. Walking up to the front door, slowly, realizing that this would be the first time that she would see her 'Uncle' outside of memories. Did she really want to see the absentee Hank? The man who hurt her family? No. But did she have a choice? She'd gone to the Hyperion to find Angel, he wasn't there and his room was bare. She took in a deep breath. _Here goes nothing._ She thought as she rang the doorbell. She heard someone grasp the door knob and twist. The door opened and Anne cast her eyes down. "Uncle Hank-"

"Buffy?" A familiar female voice asked. Annette looked up at once. "Anne!" Soon, Dawn's arms surrounded Anne in an affectionate hug.

"Dawn-Dawnie, I thought you were in Europe with Buffy and the others?" Anne questioned as Dawn ushered her into the house, grabbing one of Anne's suitcases.

"Buffy wanted me to finish school here." Dawn put the suitcase by the stairs and Anne followed suite. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Looking for Uncle Hank, is he here?" Anne asked looking around.

Dawn shook her head. "No, Dad's in France." Annette suddenly felt very angry. How could Buffy leave Dawn here on her own? "Xander's staying with me until Dad comes back." She told Anne at the look of anger and frustration on her face. Anne cooled down.

"Good." Anne went to the couch and sat down.

"What did you need with Dad?" Dawnie asked sitting down beside her.

Anne tried to decide how much to tell her. "I'm looking for someone and I thought he may know."

"Who?" Dawn questioned. Anne took in a breath. Dawnie was 17, she was old enough to know about the oogly booglies that come out at night. Hell, Buffy had even started training her after Will was sent to magical rehab. But, in Anne's mind, she was still little Dawnie who everyone tried to keep out of the dark.

"Angel." Anne decided she could tell her that much.

Dawn's smile faultered. "What? What is it, Dawnie?" Anne asked in a panic. What happened to Angel? Did something-Anne just couldn't think about that. She couldn't imagine Angel not in her life. She could remember the last time that she saw him.

**2003(2 days before the destruction of Sunnydale)**

Annette was patrolling in the cemetary while Buffy was searching a local crypt. It was a pyramid crypt that they hadn't seemed to notice until that day. She saw a limo near the crypt and searched her powers to find out whose it was-if it was a foe, she needed to rush in and help her cousin. She read the driver's thoughts, _Mr. Angel better hurry, I hate Sunnydale._ Angel? Here? Why? She decided to go to the limo and say her peace with Angel, just as she was going to do in a letter. She was finally going to tell him the full extent of her feelings for him. In her first set of memories, she had been in love with him ever since the day he left her with the monks, when she was a day old. In her second set, she fell in love with him the first day she met him, about 2 months before he turned into Angelus. Her love for Angel had not faultered just because Angelus had rapped her, she still loved Angel. When he came back, she spent more time with him, without Buffy, Giles, Aunt Joyce, or anyone's knowledge. Buffy never found out about her caring for Angel. She opened the door of the limo. "Are you with Mr.Angel?" The driver questioned. She nodded mutely and waited. Finally, Angel came in.

"Time to go home, Matt." Then Angel turned to Annette. "Annie? What are you doing here?" He asked, looking at her in shock and curiosity

"I needed to tell you something. No one is sure whether or not their going to make it through this thing. In fact, I'm positive that I'm not-" He placed a single finger on her lips.

"Shh. Don't say that-you'll make You have, too." He said looking at her with sad eyes.

Anne scoffed a bit and turned away. "Angel, please. I have as much chance as anyone to die. I can't see past this thing, and I should, shouldn't I?" He was silent. Annette looked up. "Buffy told you about her and Spike? She's in love with him. She's going to tell him that soon. I think that I should do the same."

Angel looked up. "What? Tell Spike that you love him, too?" Angel asked with a twinge of something on the edge of his voice. Anger? Jealousy? Jealousy over Buffy, maybe. Anne was positive that he had no feelings for her.

"No. Tell the man that I love that I do love him. And that I've loved since the day we met." She couldn't meet his eyes.

"Great. Who do you love?" He asked with a bite of sarcasm. She looked up and glanced at him.

"You." With that she opened the door of the limo and without turning around added, "Good-bye, Angel." And she left, closing the door. She'd said it, she'd said the words that she never said. Her policy had always been, don't say good-bye unless you meant it. Saying it now sealed her fate. She let but a single tear fall, knowing that she would never know Angel's love.

**Present**

"Dawn, tell me." Anne pleaded, not sure she wanted the answer.

"Andrew called a few days ago-Angel is running Wolfram and Hart." Nope, she didn't want the answer. Did that mean he was Angelus-no, Angelus wasn't a team player, there's no way in hell that he would take over Wolfram and Hart. How did Angel get it though?

"Great." Anne replied. "Um..ok, Dawnie. I'm going to go get him and I'll give you a call when I'm through and I'll take you to lunch. Ok?" She asked.

"Alright." Dawn said happily. Anne stood and gave Dawn a hug. Then walked out of the door."Wait, Annie. Do you have a place to stay?"

Anne turned and shrugged. "No, I was going to get a motel." She told Dawn.

"How about you stay here with Xander and me? We have Buffy's old room free." Anne looked at her younger cousin.

She smiled. "Sure, Dawn." And she left. Annette walked along the familiar road. This was the neighborhood where Buffy had taken her patrolling after discovering her destiny. She could remember what it was like when Buffy had told her. She'd believed her right away, even though Aunt Joyce and Uncle Hank had thought she was nuts. Anne never did. Because after Buffy had told her, they went patrolling and Anne staked her first vamp. Why hadn't it really happened? Anne craved a family, and she had one, one based on lies and deceit on her part. She knew what really happened when that was supposed to; she had been killing demons since she was 7, the monks would test her skills by locking her up with a demon and not check in on her for days. She had to kill or be killed. It was all in training for the moment that the Beast, or Glory, would come and try to take the Key. Vamps had been easy work for her at that point. She finally reached the entrance of Wolfram and Hart and took in a deep breath. Her demonic senses could tell that this place was evil. It's negative energy was radiating off of it in waves. How could Angel work for such a place? She crossed the threshold and walked up to the front desk. A blond vampire (by the smell of her) was hunched over the desk, searching through papers. There was something familiar about the vamp. Annette took in a deeper scent. "_Harmony_?" Anne said in disbelief.

Harmony looked up from her search. "Buffy? Hi, I didn't know you were coming-um, I'll get Angel." Anne shook her head. Idiot.

"Buffy?" A familiar British accented voice sounded from behind her. No. Its impossible. He died. She turned to have her hopes confirmed.

"Spike? Is it really you?" Anne asked walking to him at almost a run. Spike looked into her demonic green eyes, the color of neon green mixed with lime green and his eyes, a brilliant ice blue, brightened a bit. With happiness and caring and part worry.

"Annie." Before she knew it, she was in his arms. They hugged as tight as possible and didn't want to let go. "God, I've missed you, pet." He whispered in her ear. Annette and Spike had been lovers, and they had grown extremely close over the last 2 years. They were best friends and loved each other deeply. They just knew that they weren't true loves. They let go only enough to see each other's face. Spike looked at every inch of Annette's face in spectacular wonderment. "Harm said that it was Buffy, but I've got to tell you, love, I am far from disappointed." He hugged her again. Anne breathed in the scent of him.

"I thought you were dead." She said, her voice thick with choked back tears. He let go enough to look her in the eyes again, they were swimming with tears and one fell. He wiped it away with a flick of his gentle thumb.

"No tears, pet. I'm alive, by pure luck. That trinket brought me back here." He leaned down and laid a gentle kiss on her lips. It was a mere touching of lips, but it was enough to know that it was real.

"Buffy?" Angel's voice rang from a distance. She heard him, but couldn't keep her eyes off of Spike. "Spike, don't you have something better to do?" Angel asked angrily.

Spike continued looking at Annette. "No. Not at the moment." He winked and Anne knew what he meant. They kissed again, but it was far from chaste. His silky tongue entered her perfectly willing mouth and messaged against hers. Annette kissed back eagerly, feeling safer with every touch, perfectly fine with the fact that Spike wished it were Buffy he was kissing, and Spike perfectly fine with her wishing it were Angel. They broke, breathless.

"Buffy's lucky to have you, William." Anne whispered against his lips.

"If only she did." He whispered back. Out loud, he said, "I'll talk to you later, pet." And he smirked to Angel as he left. Anne looked up into the deep chocolate eyes of Angel and nearly fell, weak at the knees. But she held her composure.

"Angel." She said. He looked into her eyes.

"Anne, but Harmony said-"

"Harmony never learned the difference between Buff and I. I'm sorry to disappoint you." Annette told him, feeling very sad.

He looked back to where Spike had walked to. "So, Spike's got you too?" He asked angrily. Bitter, because he knew that Buffy was Spike's. Anne shook her head. "Why then? With the tongues?"

"To put your panties in a twist." Anne said. She wished desperately that he saw her and not Buffy.

He groaned. "Why are you here?" Anne walked away. What did she expect? It wasn't like she was special to him. She should just leave him to his apocalypse "Anne! Wait!" He ran after her. She stopped at turned to him, more tears coming out-God, why did he make her weak? Crying happy tears at Spike being alive was far better than crying sad tears over Angel not even saying 'Hello, happy to see you.' "Whats wrong?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't matter." She said wiping her face.

"Yes, it does. To me, it does." He wrapped his arms around her. "I missed you, Annette." He said with all of his feelings. She squeezed him tight.

"I missed you, too, Angel. God, I've missed you." They released each other and he kissed her forehead. "I have to tell you something."

Xander walked into the kitchen. He'd decided to come home at lunch and surprise Dawn. She was cooking him some grilled cheese and tomato soup and making a salad for dinner. Dawn was very domestic.She went to the cupboard and reached for a bowl, he followed her with his eyes. As she stretched, he could see the flat of her stomach, a hit of her lacy bra, the way those pants form tight-he looked away, praying that he didn't just think about what he thought he did. _I__didn't just think about little Dawnie-but she's not that little anymore-shut up, don't think about that-I can't help it, she's grown up. Anyone would notice-no STOP, she's your best friend's sister for crying out loud! Think baby Dawnie, Dawn you used to babysit.-Baby Dawnie has filled ou-no! Don't go there!_ "Xand, could you get that bowl for me? Its too far in the back." She asked.

Xander stood up and says, "Sure thing, Dawnmeister." He grabbed the bowl and hands into her, looking into her blue eyes. Tension passes between them. She's standing very close and notices that he has two different looks to him. One is confused and trying to deny that the other look is lusting.

"Xander-" She said, her voice trembling a bit.

"Yeah?" He asked, unbudgingly.

"You're standing on my foot." She said. He looked down and jumped off.

"Sorry." He said. "I'll be-" He started and then ran out. _You're a sick, sick man, Xander Harris. You're going to hell for this._ He thought as he headed to the bathroom to release himself. .

The phone rang and she picked it up, wondering what that was all about. "Hello?" She asked.

"Dawnie? Its Anne." The other person said.

"Hey, Anne." Dawn replied. "Whats up?"

"I'm heading back to the house, do me a favor and call a cab for when we get there, alright?"

"Sure, Annie." Dawn told her.

"Ok, sweetie, I'll be there in a few minutes." And she hung up. Dawn hung up as Xander came in, looking stressed and self-loathing.

"Who was that?" He asked.

"Anne. She's going to stay here with us." Dawn told him.

"Good." He said relief washing over him. If Anne's here, maybe then he could control his dirty oldman-ness.

Annette came into the house about 5 minutes after Xander had left and she and Dawn went to get pizza. When they'd gotten their seats and ordered, Dawn looked at Anne. "Annie, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure, sweety, what is it?" Anne asked looking at her younger cousin in curiosity

"Well, ok. I like this guy, right? I've liked him for awhile. Up until this morning, I thought he couldn't possibly like me. But this morning he blushed when he saw me and then he looked at me in a way I thought he never would and I don't know what that means." She said fast.

Annette looked at her a little shocked. "Um, ok. Who is this guy?" Anne asked.

"Um...I really don't want to say..." She said.

"Ook. Is he older than you?" Anne asked trying to narrow down the list, that and she had a sneaky suspicion of who it was. Annette prayed that it wasn't.

"Yes. But not too old, just older." She said. She seemed to get antsy and Anne had a horrible feeling that she was right.

"Do I know him?" She asked. Dawn nodded. No-no-no."Is it Xander?" Anne questioned. She blushed and Anne knew she was right. "No." Anne whispered. She took her hand and had a vision. Xander was looking at Dawn, scared, because she was naked in his bed. He was worried and freaking out because he didn't remember what had happened or why she was there. Anne looked at her and let go. "Great." She whispered.

After they were through with their meal they went home. Anne and Dawn settled her in to her room and waited for Xander to come home. When he finally did walk through the door, he saw Anne and smiled frightened. "Hi, Anne."

"Upstairs, Xander. Now." Annette told him and they walked upstairs. They entered Anne's room and she shut the door. "Alexander Harris! What is wrong with you?"

Xander looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. "What do you mean?" She asked.

"I mean, Dawn is downstairs right now wondering if you are seeing her in a new light. She told me about what happened before I got home and guess what? I had a vision."

He looked completely afraid now. "What did you see?" He asked.

"Never mind. Dawn in off limits, Xander. I know that she'll be 18 in a couple months, but she's still a kid. You can't just go from big brother Xander to boyfriend, ok? It doesn't work that way. I can't allow it."

"I know, Annie. I don't want to be seeing her like that, at all. Part of me knows that its wrong. But then there's another part that keeps looking at her."

"I bet I can guess which part." Anne said looking at him disappointed. She sat down beside him on the bed. "Just-don't think about Dawn. Go out and get a date. If you screw up, everyone will be on your case-Buffy, Angel, Spike, Giles, everyone." Anne cautioned him.

"Spike?" He asked curiously.

"He's back." Anne couldn't stop the happiness from rising to her eyes.

A knock came at Angel's door after Anne left. He took a deep breath and said, "Come in, Spike." Spike opened the door. Angel knew what was coming and he shook his head.

"You didn't tell her." He inferred. Angel nodded. Spike came closer and and sat in the chair in front of Angel's desk.

"I don't feel like talking, Spike." Angel said quietly.

"Too bad, Mopey, we're going to do some talking." Angel glared at him for the nickname. "Now, why can't you just tell the girl how you feel? She's been mad on you for ages." Spike said leaning back and kicking his feet on top of Angel's desk.

Angel stood and pushed Spike's feet off and walked out to the window. He saw her walking slowly down the street towards Hemery High School. "I can't, Spike. I'm cursed." He said watching her. She thought he saw her as Buffy, because she looked so much like her. He didn't. He saw her as Anne. The most powerful half-demon he had ever known and the most beautiful.

"I'm not telling you to sleep with her-" Spike said.

"I don't mean that curse." Angel told him turning around.

Spike looked at him confused. "What do you mean?" He asked.

Angel sighed. "My first love, I killed her, then she came back, had our baby, killed herself. Then Buffy, I loose her, get her back, leave her, then she falls in love with you. Then Cordelia-she's in a coma right now, because she loved me and was taken over by a demon. I've lost every woman that I've ever loved, every person I've ever loved. My own son doesn't even know I exist, he was the only one to come out of this good. Because he has a normal family. I don't want to loose her or get her killed." He said turning back to the window. She was gone from his view now and he stared at his clasped hands.

"Angel, she's different. You know that. Do you think those sodding monks put her in our lives to further curse you? She's loved you since the moment you left her on their doorstep." Spike said.

"How? She was only 1 day old-wait-how did you know about that?" He asked turning back.

"She told me. But I didn't tell anyone else, mate. Its only me, you and Xander who know about the other reality." Spike told him. He put his feet back up on the corner of the desk.

"Why does Xander know?" Angel asked coming over to the desk and moving Spike's feet. He sat down where Spike's feet were so that he couldn't do it again.

"Because that Glory-bitch crashed the party. He got both memories. I only know because she told me." Spike explained. "When she comes in tomorrow, tell her." Spike ordered, standing up and leaving the office. "You're not cursed." And he closed the door.

The next day, Dawn was the first one awake. She walked into Xander's room and woke him up. He groaned loudly and fakely. He grabbed her arm and pulled her into the bed, still pretending to be asleep. He thought she was Anne. He squeezed her against him and she giggled. Thats when he opened his eyes to see brown, not blond. He let go of her fast and rolled from the bed.

"Xander?" She asked laughing still.

"Hey, Dawnmeister." He said jumping up fast. She looked at him. He was in nothing but his boxers. She could see his well-toned, muscular carpenter body. Tan on his arms. He noticed her eyes drifting over him and he was suddenly turned on. As the tent started forming in his boxers he grabbed his pillow and covered up his body, and his surprise. She blushed when he did this.

"Um...I'm going to go get breakfast." She said turning around.

He looked down and realized that she might have seen it. "Damn." He whispered and he shuffled into the bathroom. Dawn was down stairs and kept playing that over and over in her mind. Was it her imagination or did Xander get a-gross-while she was-? Gross. But, exciting, maybe he was seeing her-She busied herself as he came in, fully clothed and red-faced.

"Hey, Dawnster." He said, refusing to meet her eyes.

"Hey." She said simply. "Um-about in the bedroom-"

"What happened in the bedroom?" Anne said in the doorway, arms crossed.

"What happened in the bedroom, Xander?" She asked coming in. _Please tell me that after the talk we had last night that he didn't- _

"I went in to wake him up for work and he thought I was you and he wrestled me down. I accidentally hit my knee on the dresser." Dawn answered. "Why? What did you think happened?" She asked.

Anne shrugged. She looked at Xander, who was looking shocked at Dawn.

"Xander?" Annette asked pointedly.

"Yes?" He asked, snapping his attention to her.

"That knife is about to fall." She said nodding at a kitchen knife that he had bumped. Anne floated it away when he didn't see it. The knife landed in the sink.

"Oh." He said.

"You're going to drop me off, right?" She asked. He nodded. "Good." Today, Anne was going to start working in Wolfram and Hart's Psychic Devision, so she could stay close to everyone. She wasn't entirely convinced by Xander and Dawn's pleas of innocence.

* * *

_Attention: This is a revised version of the original and should make much more sense. Please review so I know how you like it. Don't be surprised if the revisions of the next ten pop up in the next week. If someone would like to do a versus report in a review, meaning read the original chapter one on Quizilla and read this one and give a comparison, it would be most welcome. _


	2. Standing

**Walk Through The Fire**

**Summery:** After Joyce Summers death in 2001, Buffy's twin cousin comes to live with the Summer's girls, but Annette is more than she seems. B/S, X/D, F/We, I/G, Wi/T, D/Cn, A/An. AU.OC.

**Author's Note: **Re-written from the original version that I'd posted on Quizilla. To see the original, go to Anne30S2M's webpage on Quizilla. I do not own BtVS or AtS, that is the great Joss Whedon's honor and I am but a humble fan and servant of the master.

* * *

**Chapter Summery:** This chapter is a flashback look at Spike and Anne. It will start off with Anne and Spike's first meeting, then on to their first fight, then to when Spike saves Annette's life, through their time as lovers. This will all be AU Sunnydale/L.A. Annette shouldn't be flashing to the reality of when this was going on.

**Chapter 2**- Standing

**1998**

"Anne, come on, the gang should all be there by now!" Buffy called up the stairs. Anne rushed to finish up. She was wearing a white peasant crop top and leather pants. The crop's sleeves bunched at her elbows and under bust with white chemise dangling off of it. The top was her favorite for Bronze-wear, because it showed off just enough of her muscular abs that it drove the boys nuts. Anne reached into her closet and pulled out a brown suede 3/4 trench and put it on. "Anne!"

Anne ran down the stairs and said, "I'm ready." 10 year old Dawn and Aunt Joyce came in, Dawn eating chocolate ice cream.

Aunt Joyce gave both of the girls a kiss and said, "You girls have a good time. Be home by-"

"11." Buffy and Anne completed simultaneously. Buffy laid a kiss on Dawn's head and Anne did the same. "See you guys in a few." Buffy said. Anne just smiled and started out. When they left the house, Anne and Buffy both took out their crosses and put them on, then got out their stakes and headed towards the cemetery Anne felt a presence all around her, from the moment that she stepped out. She didn't mention it to Buffy, but someone was definitely watching them. They did a quick sweep of the cemetery, staking at least 2 vamps and decided to call it a night. They walked to the Bronze and that presence fallowed Anne and Buffy there. They walked in and found Xander, Willow, Oz, and Cordy. Xander came up to Annette and gave her a hug.

"Hey, girlie, how about a turn on the dance floor?" He asked playfully.

"Nah, I'm gonna get something to drink." In reality, Anne was going to try to find the would-be stalker. She walked up to the bar and ordered a Dr.Pepper. When she payed she walked to the stairs, where a sexy, bleach blond man was watching the dance floor. The closer she got, the more she knew about the man. He was a vampire, at least 100 years old, give or take, he had a glimmer, something that shouldn't be there. He didn't loose all of his soul. There was something good in him-but, he was evil. Anne could smell his last victim's blood left on his lips. "Whatcha watchin'?" She said playfully to the vamp. She knew he was watching Buffy. Stalking his prey.

The vamp looked at Anne in annoyance. "What do you want?"

"Nothing, just thought you'd want to talk. You have been following my cousin and me all night for a reason, vampire." He glared at her and Anne let her demonic fire flash in her emerald eyes.

The vamp laughed, it was a full throated amused laugh. "A Carthax demon. How original." He said.

"What do you want with Buffy?" Anne questioned. He turned his blue eyes on her. Something low in Anne's body squirmed when those eyes met hers. He got in close and Anne couldn't restrain from squirming, thinking about what that body could do.

"One good day." He whispered into her ear, his silky British accent hitting her everywhere. She pushed him off. He just laughed at her."Calm down, demon girl. You'll see what I've got planned soon enough." He gave a salute and began to walk towards the door.

"Whats your name?" Annette called. He turned and gave a smirk.

"William." Then she lost him in the crowd.

**1998, 2 months later**

Buffy and Anne split up at the cemetery They were searching for William the Bloody, aka Spike, aka the vamp that was at the Bronze that night and effected Annette so oddly. She and Angel went to the north end of the cemetery, Xander and Anne took the south. Cordy, Oz, Willow, and Giles were at the library doing as much research as possible on Spike and Drusilla, his sire and lover and burden. She was a complete mental case all because of Angelus-but Anne tried not to think too much about that. "So, what was this Spike guy like anyway? Big and scary?" Xander asked looking antsy around the passing tombstones and crypts.

Anne shrugged looking too. She was trying to get a feel on him. "Something like that." She found him and started to run towards a crypt that looked terrible. The name was unreadable. "Spike, I know your there."

Spike walked out from behind the crypt. He put his hands up and smiled. "You caught me, love." He put his hands down and Xander backed up a few paces. Anne raised her stake. "Be careful with that, its bloody dangerous."

"Thats the idea." Anne said dangerously. She took a step forward.

"And here I thought we'd be friends, pet. Oh, well." He grabbed her wrist and twisted it. He brought up his leg and kicked her in the face. She staggered back but he still had her wrist, and it kept her from falling. She used his lock on her wrist to flip him over onto his back.

"Go get Buffy!" She told Xander. He nodded and ran to the other side. Spike pulled Anne on top of him.

"Good work, pet. I knew you'd find away to get me on my back sooner or later." He drawled. Anne scoffed. She tried to get up, but couldn't budge, he had a tight grip on her.

Anne looked him in the eye, trying to ignore the fact that she was straddling him. "What are you doing, Spike?"

"Waiting for that good day, love. Thats all I want. I bought you a present." He said.

"Please, like you-" He stopped her.

Spike put his hand on her back. "The last piece of the puzzle is at the pier." He whispered. Then Spike took her hips and used her own body weight to throw her off. He disappeared before she got back up.

**1998, 1 month later**

Annette's uneasy feeling since Angelus was resurrected didn't cease. She knew something terrible was happening at the graveyard, but it was just a blur. She just knew she had to be there. Buffy and Giles were on the other side, trying to follow it up, and Anne had opted to go alone. She reached the oak in the center of the graveyard and heard something. A crack, like feet on a fallen twig. She turned and saw Angelus. "Hello, Annie." She lifted her stake.

"Angelus." She didn't keep the pain from her voice. She knew that she'd been in love with Angel for so long, and seeing him like this-it killed her.

He smiled, his hands together at his waist. "You know what, I've had my eye on you for awhile, Annie. I guess its just the demon in you that keeps me so close."

"Go to hell." Anne told him, gripping the stake tighter.

He let the smile drop. "Been there." He walked-no, stalked, around her. "You don't know hell until you've been trapped, doing things you wish you've never done. Falling in love, mooning over the lesser mortals-I've been in hell. And I'm about to take you with me." He through Annette down. She landed hard against a broken tombstone. Angelus picked her up again and threw her, like a rag doll and threw her against a tree. Before she even had time to get up, he grabbed her again and slammed her into a nearby crypt. Anne cried out in pain and felt the cold trickle of blood falling down her back. She was hurt, badly. She kicked Angelus in the chest and he flew back. She started running through the cemetery, but he caught up with the injured Annette easily. "And here I thought we were having so much fun, Annie." Angelus tripped her and flipped Anne onto her back. "Time to take you to hell." He vamp faced and sank his teeth into Annette. He drank until he knew that she didn't have enough strength to fight back, then he climbed on top of her-

Spike knew that Angelus was up to something bad, he had to know what. Angelus was vindictive and Spike couldn't risk him killing demon girl until he discovered why they were connected. Why he actually cared for the slayer look-alike. He took in a whiff of the air; he smelled blood, fear, demon girl's scent, and Angelus. He followed that scent until he reached the center of the cemetery There he saw Angelus on top of Summers-he was rapping her. Spike could smell blood all around him, he knew that Angelus could smell nothing but that. Spike grabbed a piece of a broken headstone and hit Angelus over the head with it as hard as possible. Angelus fell over, knocked out cold. Spike fell to his knees beside the nearly unconscious girl. "Annette?" He asked picking up her head, her blood spilling on his hands.

The girl looked up at him, her eyes glazed over in pain and loss of blood. "Spike-kill me. Please-" And her head slumped to the side. Spike could hear her ever faint heartbeat. He picked her up and ran as fast as he could to the hospital.

"I can't do that, love." He said as he carried her.

When he reached the hospital, he got every mortal he could to work on Annette. When they took her to the OR, he called the only person he could think of.

"Hello?" A voice on the other side of the line asked.

"Willow?" He asked. God, why did he have to call anyone?  
"Who is this?" Red asked.

Spike took in a breath. "Look, I found your mate in the cemetery Angelus got her. Call in the super friends and get to the hospital." He hung up. Spike noticed several people in the waiting room staring at him. He looked down at his shirt and saw that demon girl's blood was all over his once white shirt and his leather trench. He huffed in frustration and ran out of the hospital.

**2000, UCLA dorms.**

Annette buttoned her fleece penguin pajama shirt and walked to her bed. She was about to turn out the light on her bedside table when a knock came to the door. "Coming!" Anne called as she ran to the door. When she reached the door, she felt a familiar presence on the other side. She put her hand on the knob and turned. The door opened and Anne saw Spike. It was the first time she'd seen him since he'd visited her in the hospital before Drusilla and he had skipped town."Hi." She looked at him bright eyed, but she was cautious with the vampire.

"Can I-?" He said looking through the door.

"Oh. Yeah-come in." Anne said opening the door wider. He walked in and smiled. They hugged and Annette had a flash of when they'd kissed in the hospital. It was amazing. She knew that he was good, at heart. That last bit of his soul that had remained after the transformation to vamp-hood kept him from being completely evil. He just wanted to be bad, and thats why he did everything he could to be that way.

"I missed you, pet." He whispered against her hair.

She pulled back to see his face. "I missed you, too, William." Annette told him. He reached down to her lips and brushed them lightly. When he was sure that she was ok with it, he let his silky tongue slid into her mouth and message her own. Their kiss held all the passion that a kiss should when shared by people with that deep a connection. When the kiss ended, they walked to the bed and sat down. "What brings you here, Spike?"

"Looking for a fancy little gem, rumor has it that its here." Spike said smiling.

"What gem?" Anne asked.

"The Gem of Amara." He said, hoping she hadn't heard of it. She had, well, she'd read about it during a research session in the library at Sunnydale High.

She stood up and walked to the other side of the room, her arms crossed, looking outside her window. God, L.A. was beautiful-"Let me guess, its your latest greatest plan for defeating Buffy? Invincibility and all that?" She asked.

He walked over to Anne and put hands on her shoulders. "I'm evil, love. I've never lied to you about that. The Slayer's in my way of being the big bad, I got to atleast try to kill her." He said.

"You've been trying to kill her for 2 years, what makes you think that this will help? The Gem is a myth, Spike. It doesn't exist." Anne told him.

"It does. I found it. But, sadly, your darling cousin took it from me and sent it to Captain Forehead." He said removing his hands and looking out too.

"Angel won't give it to you without a fight." Anne stayed.

"Why do you think I'm here, pet?" Spike stated. Anne turned to face him, looking up at his blue eyes and glared.

"Why are you here? In my room?" She questioned. He just smiled and kissed her. She let him, but that didn't allay her thoughts. He pressed her against him and she suddenly became very aware of why. He broke and looked at her, questioningly hopefull. Was Anne ready? After Angelus? Yes. Why? Because Spike wasn't Angelus. She, more or less, trusted him. Spike kissed along her jaw line and into the nape of her neck. He started to unbutton her blouse and they moved to the bed as Anne stripped him of his coat. Soon, they were naked on Anne's bed, and she readied herself for his entrance as he kissed the other side of her neck-he stopped, reaching the scar on her collar where Angelus had sank his fangs into her. "What? What is it?" She asked. He got up and walked to the other side of the room. She stared at his naked figure. "Spike?"

He turned. "I can't, Annie. I'm sorry." Spike told her, looking sad.

"Whats wrong?" She asked getting up and walking to him. She touched his arm. "Is it me?" She asked.

He laughed bitterly. "No, never. You're perfect, love. Its me. Its Angelus." He said taking in a deep breath.

"What?" She asked laughing nervously.

"He took you-he hurt you. I don't want to do that."

"You won't." She said positively.

"Whats to stop me? He was my mentor-my teacher. I am what he made me-whats going to keep me from being his kind of monster? I care for you, Annette. I don't know why and I stopped caring along time ago about the reason. I don't want to hurt you. But I might."

"Do you want to be that kind of monster?" Anne asked putting a hand to his face. He shook his head.

"Never." He told her.

Anne kissed him gently. "Then thats what will keep you from being that kind of monster. Besides-what Angelus did was disgusting and painfull and rape. I didn't want it-at all. This-this with me and you, I want this. You can't rape the willing." He nodded and took her in his arms again.

"I hope your right, pet." And he laid her gently on the bed-

**2003**

Anne kicked down the door of the crypt. It crashed on the other side with a loud bang. "SPIKE!" She yelled. There were 4 or 5 empty whiskey bottles thrown about the crypt. She looked at the mess as she walked through. "SPIKE!"

"What?" He asked from a chair, drinking another bottle. Anne walked over to him and took the bottle from his hands and threw it against the wall. It shattered. "Bloody hell!"

"Shut up." She said angrily.

Spike looked at her ashamed. "You heard." He didn't make it a question.

Anne nodded, furious."You're not the man I thought you were."

Spike got up and went to the fridge. He opened it and grabbed another bottle of whiskey. Anne walked to him and pryed the bottle away before he could take a sip. "You don't need anymore of this, Spike."

"I think I'll determine that, Annie." He tried to take the bottle from her, but she gripped it as tighter, causing it to break in her hands. "Bloody hell, that was my last bottle."

"Good. I'm tired of this, Spike. You drink away your problems and this is just one problem that booze aren't going to help. You tried to rape Buffy." Anne stated.

"I know-"

"No, I don't think you do. You tried to rape her. You tried to cause her the most physical and mental pain you could ever cause a girl. You never get over something like that. Especially if you have feelings for the person that does it. Did you forget what it did to me? Huh, Spike? Remember how you told me you didn't want to be that kind of monster? Why would you do that?"

"I wasn't thinking-"

"Nah, really? Because if you were had been, that thought would never have crossed your mind. You love Buffy. Or at least I thought you did."

"I do-"

"I can't believe you, Spike." Anne walked to the other side of the crypt. "I thought you loved me."

"Always-" Anne looked at him. Tears poured from his eyes.

"Prove that you love us. Prove to both of us that you've changed-for the better. Don't hide and sulk-if you don't want to be that kind of monster, then don't. We need you, all of us. Buffy needs you. Be who she needs, William." And Anne left the crypt, leaving Spike behind to consider this.

* * *

_Attention: This was one of the first person relationship profiles that I'll be posting periodically about Annette's relationships with all the guys. The only men that Anne was involved with were Spike, Angel, and Xander. Xander and Anne didn't have a physical relationship-but you'll learn that next. Please post a review telling me what you think. The next chapter will be an installment into the plot.  
_


	3. Notice

NOTICE TO ALL READERS

**NOTICE TO ALL READERS!**

**IMPORTANT INFORMATION!**

OK! I know, I know, I'm positively an evil bitch for not updating any of the stories! I am so sorry! Senior year is a busy one and I've hardly had anytime, but bear with me and they will be updated! **UNTIL THEN**, I recommend a story/author for all of you to enjoy while I'm in my creative faze. The story is called, _**You Are My Everything**_, and the author is **LizzieElena**. She is a very close friend of mine and unfortunately hasn't received any review for her hard work on her latest, and first published, creation. It's a very good story. And her writing style is very similar to mine, which I'm sure you'll all like. The story is **Heroes** related so, if you don't know anything about the TV show, then you might be lost. But, please, read her stuff and I'll get these stories updated as soon as I possibly can.

Thank You,

SunnydaleGoldenGirl.


End file.
